Warriors Light and Dark Book 1: Sinister Sounds
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: LightClan and DarkClan have never liked eachother. But what will happen if DarkClan listen to a messed up voice within their clan. Will they destroy both LightClan and their own clan. Read to find out.
1. Alligiances

Allegiances

LightClan

Leader-Foxstar-ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail

Deputy-Oaktail-dark brown tom with two white paws

Medicine cat-Falconear-light brown she-cat with one white ear

Warriors-Leopardclaw-golden furred she-cat with black spots

Redfern-russet furred tom with dark green eyes

Tigerfur-orange furred tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Sapphirepaw)

Pineleg-black tom with white paws

Russetlight-russet furred tom with green eyes

Winterfrost-very light gray tom with white splotches

Blizzardlight-white she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Sunpaw)

Crookedleaf-light brown she-cat with green eyes

Sequoiawind- black she-cat with pale green eyes

Windstreak-black tom with white paws

(Apprentice, Eclipsepaw)

Cherryrain-dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Beachear-pale silver tom with amber eyes

Rubystorm-dark ginger she-cat with pale ginger paws

Apprentices- Sapphirepaw- bluish-gray she cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- dark yellow tom with green eyes and black paws

Eclipsepaw-white tom with black patches over his eyes

Queens-Silverleaf-silvery she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Pineleg's kit: Brightkit (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Lilyfeather-white she-cat with blue eyes, former kittypet, mother of an unknown cats kits; Snowkit (gray she-cat with green eyes and black tipped ears and tail), and Darkkit (black tom with amber eyes) (Lilyfeather and her kits are from a guest)

Elders-Wildcloud-gray tom with two white paws

Brightmoth-dust gray she-cat with snowy white patches

Firesong-ginger tom with three black paws

DarkClan

Leader-Goldenstar-golden furred tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Moonblaze-silver she-cat with dark blue eyes (from a guest)

Medicine cat-Flamefoot-russet furred she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-Lionfoot-long furred golden tom

Bluetail-gray tom with blue eyes

Robinfoot-light brown tom with green eyes

Redleg-light ginger tom with amber eyes

Stripepelt-ginger tom with dark ginger stripes

Liontail-golden-brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Whitepaw)

Shadowwing-dark gray tom with black tipped ears and tail (Shadowwing is from the same guest as Lilyfeather and her kits)

(Apprentice, Puddlepaw)

Mossspirit-brown she-cat with pale gray paws

Brokenhaze-dark brown tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Splashpaw)

Lionpuddle-gingery brown tom with pale brown paws

Crystalheart-pale gray she-cat

Maplesand-calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-Whitepaw-white tom with black patches, light green eyes

Puddlepaw-dark brown she-cat

Splashpaw-white she-cat with brown patches

Queens- Cloudyblossom-long-legged pure white she-cat with one dark smoky hazel eye, and one light frosty crystal amber eye (all of these cats are from The Song of the Felines except for Goldenstar), mother of Goldenstar's kits: Frostkit (white she-kit with hazel brown eyes), and Honeykit (golden she-kit with amber eyes)

Birchtail-light brown she-cat, mother of Redleg's kits: Rosekit (pale ivory she-kit with pale cream "roses" on her pelt and pale green eyes), Songkit (ivory she-kit with pale amber eyes), and Lightkit (pale cream she-kit with pale hazel eyes) (the kits are from Song of the Felines)

Elders-Sandwing-light ginger tom with a pale underbelly

Granitestream-gray she-cat with a short tail

Splashfur-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Ancestors-Graystar-long-furred gray she-cat with darker flecks

Echostar-light gray tom with green eyes

Heavystar-dark gray tom with white tipped ears

Sunstar-light ginger she-cat

Littlekit-small gray tom with green eyes

Midnightshine-black she-cat with a white spot on her forehead

Thrushflower-light brown she-cat with white ears

Scarkit-small gray tom with a scar running down his side

Granitepaw-gray tom with amber eyes

Skypool-white tom with silvery blue eyes

Moonscar-white she-cat with a faded scar over her left eye

Runningblaze-ginger tom with amber eyes

Onewish-long furred gray tom with hazel eyes

Finchheart-yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Streamblaze-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafstripe-brown she-cat with dark brown stripes

Brambleear-light brown tom with blue eyes

Tawnyblaze-tawny she-cat with pale amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Me: Hey Sorry it took so long but I have finally gotten the cats I need. The story will be updated more often now that I have the characters I need. So without further ado...**

**Brightkit: Whoa, whoa, whoa haven't you forgotten something?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Whitepaw: You forgot the Disclaimer**

**Me: Oh shoot I did *does a face palm***

**Brightkit: Do you want me to do the Disclaimer for you?**

**Me: Sure go ahead Brightkit**

**Brightkit: Yay! Okay Brightcloud 0915 does not own Warriors, but she does own all of the characters except for the ones that say they were from some one else.**

**Me: So now without further ado the Prologue**

* * *

Prologue

The full moon shown down into a small forest clearing. Two groups of cats gathered there each talking amongst the others. Then two cats jumped onto a large stump.

"Graystar I trust that you are well," a light gray tom addressed the long furred gray she-cat sitting next to him.

"As fine as any can be during leafbare, Echostar," Graystar replied. Echostar nodded in agreement.

"I cannot argue with that," Echostar meowed, "But enough of tis idle chatter this is a Gathering after all."

Graystar nodded than yowled out to the cats milling around the stump on which she and Echostar were sitting, "Cats of the clans we are gathered here under the light of the full moon as our ancestors have dictated. Echostar you may speak first."

Echostar dipped his head as Graystar sat down, "DarkClan has been blessed with new life this leafbare. One of our Queens has given birth to four kits. Prey is scarce of course, but DarkClan have never been stronger. Graystar," Echostar finished dipping his head as he sat down.

"Thank you Echostar, LightClan have also been blessed with new life. Finchheart gave birth to three kits, but one did not survive, and although our clan did not know Littlekit well we grieve for him. But though we grieve for the loss of one so young we are still strong," Graystar said forcefully, as if daring anyone to question her. When she finished talking Echostar got up.

"Are we finished here Graystar?" Echostar asked the long furred she-cat. Graystar nodded, and the two leaders jumped down from the stump and signaled their clans to them.

Graystar lead her clan into the oak forest, while Echostar lead his clan into the pine forest. As Graystar and her clanmates enter their camp the cats on guard nodded visibly relaxing when they saw who it was. It was the same when Echostar returned to his camp.

This was years ago when the two clans lived in peace, but now they are always fighting, except at the Gathering. And now DarkClan are about to change both of the clans worlds.


	3. Chapter 1

**me:Kay here is the long awaited chapter one. so sorry it's taken so long for me to update.**

**Brightkit: yippee I get to be an apprentice.**

**me: Brightkit now you've gone and ruined the surprise. well no matter I will just erase that from the readers memories. *erases Brightkit's statement from the readers mind***

**Whitepaw: so Brightcloud0915 does not own warriors, but she does own most of the characters in this story.**

**me: so now on to chapter one. **

* * *

Chapter One

In the Ancestor's land

A young small gray tom ran back and forth through the trees. He was closely followed by a tawny she-cat.

"Hey Littlekit where are you going," the tawny she-cat suddenly called out. The small tom jumped and spun around fur bristling. He relaxed when he saw who was addressing him.

"Oh it's just you Tawnyblaze," Littlekit meowed to the tawny she-cat, "I was just on my way to visit Graystar. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I mean I don't have anything better to do," Tawnyblaze said. With that she began to walk with the small tom. Soon they reached a brightly lit clearing. Little kit hesitated when he saw that Graystar was busy talking to a cat. The cat Graystar was talking to spotted him and motion for him and Tawnyblaze to come forward.

"Hello Littlekit, and Tawnyblaze it's always good to see you," the cat said. Graystar purred warmly as she saw how embarrassed the two cats were.

"Hello Falconear, How are you?" Tawnyblaze meowed warmly to the cat. She was after all Falconear's sister.

"I'm fine, but you were saying Graystar," Falconear said as she turned her attention back to the former leader of LightClan.

"I was say…" Graystar began, but was cut off as Littlekit's eyes began to glow.

When Littlekit spoke it was like someone far away was talking through him, "From darkness there shall rise a bright light hidden for so long, and this light shall end the fight between dark and light."

After Littlekit finished speaking he swayed from side to side. His eyes were clouded. Then he shook his head. His eyes cleared.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Littlekit asked the three cats.

"You just spoke a prophecy," Falconear said to the gray tom. Littlekit looked shocked.

"I just spoke a prophecy, but why and what did I say?" Littlekit asked his eyes full of confusion. Falconear shared a look with Graystar.

"We can't answer why you spoke the prophecy, but we can tell you what you said. Here it goes 'From darkness there shall rise a bright light hidden for so long, and this light shall end the fight between the dark and light.' That is exactly what you said," Falconear quoted what Littlekit had said. Littlekit cocked his head.

"I still don't remember saying that, but I must have for you to all look at me like that," Littlekit meowed. Falconear looked at all of them.

"I've got to go. We will have to continue our talk some other time Graystar," Falconear said.

Brightkit's POV

_Six moons old, six moons old. I'm six moons old. I'm gonna be an apprentice_, those thoughts kept running through my head as my mother Silverleaf groomed my gray fur.

"Mom I'm sure I'm presentable. If you keep grooming me I'll have no fur left," I hissed. My mother let out a mrrow of laughter.

"I guess you're a presentable as you'll ever be," my mother meowed. Then we heard our leader Foxstar yowl for our clan to gather beneath the Tall tree.

"It's time," my mother let out a sad purr. I was so excited I could hardly wait until Foxstar called me up, and made me an apprentice. My mother nudged me out of the nursery, and into our camp's clearing. I was nervous, but excited as well.

"I've called all of you here for an important moment in our Clan life. Brightkit has reached her sixth moon and it is now time for her to become an apprentice. Brightkit step forward," Foxstar called down from the Tall tree. I padded towards the tree.

"Brightkit until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw," Foxstar meowed. The clearing was filled with the voices of my clanmates calling out my new name.

"Your mentor will be Leopardclaw," Foxstar continued as the Clan quieted down. I padded over to the golden she-cat with black spots. She smiled warmly at me and bent her head down. We touched noses and the rest of the clan cheered.

"I'm glad that I'm your mentor Brightpaw," Leopardclaw said to me. I nodded. I was glad that she was my mentor.

"Leopardclaw you're on patrol with me, Windstreak, and Eclipsepaw," a pale silver tom called out, "Bring Brightpaw with you!"

Leopardclaw led me over to the three cats. The pale silver tom was Beachear, Windstreak was a black tom with white paws, and Eclipsepaw was a white tom with black patches over his eyes. Then the five of us padded out of the camp.

"What are we doing?" I asked Eclipsepaw. He shrugged.

"I don't know what we're doing," the white tom said apologetically. Windstreak looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Will you two please be quiet? We are on a hunting patrol," Beachear hissed over his shoulder. Suddenly I heard a scuffling sound form the right of the patrol. I dropped into a crouch and slid forward quietly. My muscles tensed, and then I leaped forward. A crunching sound could be heard as I landed on the back of the squirrel. The rest of the patrol looked impressed.

"That was a great catch. You're a natural at hunting," Leopardclaw praised me. Windstreak nodded approvingly at me. Beachear just looked at me, but I could see the praise in his eyes. Eclipsepaw stared admiringly at me. I dug a hole by the roots of a beech tree and placed the squirrel in it. Then I buried the squirrel and our patrol moved on. We reached the border between our clan and DarkClan. The brush on the other side of the border rustled uncontrollably. I shared a puzzled look with Eclipsepaw. Then a white tom with black patches leaped out of the bushes chasing a young rabbit.

The rabbit swerved to the right when it caught sight of us. The white tom took it down quickly. Then he turned to look at us. When he realized who we were he glared at us.

"Whitepaw where are you?!" a voice called out. The brush rustled again, and three more cats appeared. One was a long furred golden tom, the next was a dark gray tom with black tipped ears and tail, and the last was a dark brown she-cat. All three halted when they saw us.

"Beachear what are you doing so close to the border? Are you thinking of stealing our prey?" the dark gray tom asked accusingly. The dark brown she-cat shared his view and hissed at us.

"No Shadowwing we are on our side of the border hunting our own prey," Beachear said calmly. Leopardclaw nodded in agreement.

"Well keep it that way," the golden tom hissed. The white tom continued to glare.

"Don't worry we will Liontail," Windstreak meowed calmly. I watched as Liontail nodded stiffly, and then motioned for the other member of his patrol to follow him. All I could think was the way they looked at us.

_Why do they hate us_, I thought as our patrol went back into our territory to continue hunting.

Whitepaw's POV

We padded away from the border and the LightClan cats. I couldn't get over how close they had been to the border.

_They're prey-stealers the lot of them_, I thought as I carried the rabbit to the roots of an oak tree and buried it there.

"Whitepaw I want you, and Puddlepaw to hunt by the Lone Pine. There should be plenty of squirrels, and birds there," Liontail said to me.

"Okay come on Puddlepaw let's go," with that I led the dark brown she-cat through our territory. We had walked for a while before coming to the huge pine tree. I heard fluttering from the bushes on Puddlepaw's left. I motioned for her to go after whatever was left, and then continued to search for my own catch. I heard a sharp trilling sound that was abruptly cut off from Puddlepaw's direction.

I stalked forwards toward the small russet furred creature in front of me. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut. I continued forward until I could pounce on the rodent, snapping its spine as I landed. I felt eyes watching me.

_Was this our assessment_, I thought. I wasn't sure, but if it was would our mentors approve of our techniques. I was sure Liontail would, but Puddlepaw would have to work hard to impress Shadowwing. Suddenly a screeching cry filled the air. I looked at Puddlepaw, but she looked just as bewildered as I did.

"What do you think it was?" I asked my den mate. Puddlepaw shrugged, cocking her head.

"I don't know Whitepaw. Do you think we should check it out?" the dark brown she-cat asked me. I looked towards where the sound had come from. I nodded. We buried the prey we had caught and then raced towards the area the sound had originated from. When we reached the place it was empty.

"Well whatever it was its gone now," I said slowly. The growling filled the air.

"You're right we chased that she-cat off and now we'll chase you off," a voice said from somewhere in front of us. I turned around only to find my path cut off by three cats. I turned back around, and looked to the left and right, then back to the front. Three more cats appeared, one on the right, one on the left and one directly in front of us.

Then the horrible truth hit me. We were surrounded. It had been foolish to come here without help. What had I been thinking?

"Whitepaw what should we do?" Puddlepaw asked me. I looked around us. To the front and the sides those were the weak points with only one cat in that area.

"Okay you go left and I'll go right," I whispered. She nodded, and then started to the left. I went right.

"What's the matter are you scared?" the leader of the rouges said nastily. The other cats laughed and I snorted. Like we would be afraid of rouges that had never seen a real battle in their lives. When I saw that Puddlepaw was in position I gave her the signal. Puddlepaw let out a screech as she launched herself at the cat on the left. Taking him by surprise, as I jumped on the cat on the right. I took her by surprise; then we were out of the circle of cats and pelting back towards the Lone Pine.

We panted when we reached the great pine. I looked over at Puddlepaw, and she looked back at me. We smiled, and then we started to laugh. We hunted a little longer, and caught a lot of prey. I had two mice and the squirrel, and Puddlepaw had caught three sparrows, and a plover.

"Let's head back," I said as I picked up my catch. Puddlepaw nodded and picked up the prey she had caught. We headed back towards where we had left Liontail, and Shadowwing. The dark gray tom was there, but Liontail wasn't.

"Shadowwing where's Liontail?" I asked after I had dropped my prey. Shadowwing looked up and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe he went back to get your rabbit?" Shadowwing said.

"Fine don't tell me," I said in disgust at Shadowwing's casual manner, "I'm going back to get my rabbit."

With that I stalked back towards the border. I found the oak tree where I had buried the rabbit. I dug the white body out of the ground and carried it back with me to where Puddlepaw and Shadowwing were waiting. As I neared where the two cats were waiting I noticed that they weren't alone. Liontail had come back.

"Well now that we're all here let's go home," Liontail said. I tucked the rabbit under my chin then grabbed the squirrel. Liontail grabbed my mice. Puddlepaw had one of her sparrows and her plover. Shadowwing grabbed the other two sparrows. Then we padded towards our camp.


End file.
